Flower Dream Comes True
by Iam E.L.F and JOYer
Summary: Chapter 1 is UP! Sungmin sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya kakek lakukan malam-malam begini, apa kakeknya mengalami insomnia, atau organ pencernaannya sedang tidak baik. Apalagi wajah sendu kakeknya itu semakin menguatkan tekad Sungmin untuk menghibur kerisauan hati sang kakek, Sungmin hendak turun menghampiri kakeknya ketika suara dari loteng mengagetkannya. /KyuMin/YAOI/


I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

Flower Dream Comes True

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul, and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : M

**Yaoi**, **Don't Like Don't Read, Author abal pertama kali nulis ff yaoi ratem yang di publish**

**Desclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Chapter 1: Secret's Grandpa**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

**Seoul, 16 Juni 2013**

Suasana Prom Night Sapphire Blue Senior High School dengan siswa kelas akhir yang menjadi tamu undangannya kini tampak semakin meriah membuat pesta kelulusan nonformal malam itu sepertinya tidak akan berakhir cepat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00, terlihat seorang pria muda nan manis baru saja turun dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya. Bersamaan dengan turunnya pria muda manis itu, tampak pria muda lainnya yang berwajah tampan ikut turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya. Mereka sepertinya tidak membawa pasangan masing-masing atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka adalah pasangan.

Pesona keduanya tampak mengalihkan perhatian undangan yang hadir di ball room itu. Namun, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan sambutan penuh kagum, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke dalam kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Lee Sungmin yang hadir dengan tuxedo putih dihiasi dengan motif jahitan merah mudah semakin menambah kadar imutnya dan Cho Kyuhyun yang hadir menggunakan tuxedo biru dengan kemeja putih didalamnya tampak semakin menawan dan mempesona setiap gadis yang hadir malam itu.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan senyum setengah miringnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum "Benarkah? Aku pikir kita hanya sebentar berada di sini. Ingat janjimu pada hyungnim, Min. Dia tidak mau adik kesayangannya ini berlama-lama di pesta."

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud." Sungmin kembali menatap lurus ball room hotel dan menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun agar mengikuti arah tujuannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak akibat gerakan tiba-tiba Sungmin "Pelan-pelan, min." sambil mengikuti arah tujuan Sungmin, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan dan mendapati beberapa atau bisa jadi banyak wanita yang menatap ke arah mereka atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kearahnya. Yeah, Cho Kyuhyun selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Jadi ini yang Sungmin maksud dengan _"Malam ini akan sangat panjang" _

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa. "Hey, kau cemburu?" Kyuhyun bertanya langsung pada intinya diikuti dengan smirking andalan.

"Mwo? Siapa yang cemburu?" Sungmin mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Melihat bunnyming-nya menghindari topik pembicaraan, Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Sungmin "Ayolah, mengaku saja. Kau pikir ini malam yang sangat panjang untukku karena banyak wanita yang rela mengorbankan waktu malamnya kali ini agar bisa tidur dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Benar?"

Sungmin hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan panjang pria muda disampingnya. Mereka masih 18 tahun dan dalam masa perkembangan memasuki tahap dewasa awal, wajar saja jika obrolan seputar seks yang mereka bahas.

"Min, kau tahu kan Aku-"

"SUNGMIN" suara berisik di kejauhan memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan memberi penjelasan pada Sungmin. Suara sialan itu seharusnya tidak muncul disaat-saat genting seperti ini. Aish, menyebalkan.

"Kau baru tiba, min?" Sosok pengganggu- bagi Kyuhyun- itu sedang mengembangkan gummy smile pada pria muda yang disapanya.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah "Hai, hyuk. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kami baru tiba." Lee Hyukjae yang mendengar kata _'kami' _langsung menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang dari tadi duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

"O-oh, begitu. Hai Kyu-hyun" dengan terbata-bata dia mengucapkannya, jujur saja seorang Lee Hyukjae sebenarnya... sebenarnya... sebenarnya menaruh sedikit rasa takut terhadap Cho Kyuhyun. Dia merasakan bahwa waktunya menyapa Sungmin tadi bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Maaf, aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat." ada jeda diantara kata-katanya "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali nanti" Eunhyuk langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal "Kau membuatnya takut." tangannya melayangkan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aawww... Aaaww, sakit min" jerit Kyuhyun, setelah Sungmin melepaskan cubitannya, Kyuhyun mengelus pinggang yang menjadi korban kesadisan Sungmin "Ini akan memar." ujarnya mendramatisir.

Sungmin mencebik kesal "Apanya yang memar, aku tidak memakai seluruh tenagaku." kilah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sungmin dan masih terus mengelus pinggangnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang kesakitan, Sungmin akhirnya luluh."Apa sesakit itu?" mengetahui bahwa drama picisannya berhasil meraih simpati Sungmin, dalam hati Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada bakat aktingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dan saat tangan Sungmin terjulur menyentuh pinggangnya, jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

"Di rumah akan aku obati." ucap Sungmin final, sambil terus mengelus pinggang Kyuhyun agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Itu menurut Sungmin, lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, elusan itu justru membuat libidonya meningkat. Dia bersusah payah menahan desahan kecilnya, jari Sungmin sangat lembut dan hangat padahal jari itu terhalang oleh baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Namun, auranya seakan bisa menembus langsung ke kulit Kyuhyun.

"Mmmmh..." satu desahan kecil, lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang fokusnya pada pinggang Kyuhyun kini beralih menatap wajahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu. Sungmin yang tersadar ditipu oleh Kyuhyun semakin mengelus pinggang Kyuhyun hingga merambat ke paha atasnya. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan service gratis semakin merasa panas pada tubuhnya.

Sungmin terus mengelus paha atas Kyuhyun kemudian menjalar semakin ke bagian paha dalamnya dan dengan hitungan sepersekian detik, Sungmin meremas gemas junior Kyuhyun.

"Aakkhhh, pelan min." Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang juniornya "Seharusnya seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengajarkan Sungmin untuk memijat lebih pelan dengan tempo sedang.

"Aaaaahhh, min. Iniiih sangat nik-maat... Mmmmh." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya.

"Kyu~"

"Mmmmhh, min. Lebih cepat." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat membuat gesekan antara jemari Sungmin dengan juniornya semakin intens.

"Aaaaaaah, sebentar lagi min. Lebih keras."

"Kyu~ Kyuhyun" suara Sungmin semakin mendayu.

"Aaa-ku... Kelu- aaaaaarhhh.." Napas Kyuhyun tidak beraturan, dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya berusaha menormalkan kembali sistem respirasinya.

Untung saja dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah meja untuk menutupi aksi mesum Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, bisa geger satu sekolah.

"Aish, aku berniat mengerjaimu malah kau yang mendapat untung" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah kelulusan, sayang." Jemari Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin "Jadi, tertarik untuk melanjutkannya?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang kesal padamu." Sungmin melepaskan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada dagunya dan berniat untuk beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa akan ditinggal sendirian langsung menarik lengan Sungmin agar kembali duduk ke posisinya. "Chagi, aku sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan tertarik pada wanita manapun."

"Kalau laki-laki, kau akan tertarik?" Sungmin membalikkan pernyataan Kyuhyun menjadi pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin ke arahnya, di depan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun berkata lirih "Kau tahu, aku menjadi seperti ini hanya untukmu. Bukan untuk pria lain, mengerti?" Melihat kesungguhan di mata kekasihnya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Ingatlah, Cho Kyuhyun selalu mencintai Lee Sungmin selamanya." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu bibir keduanya bertemu, Kyuhyun menyesap lembut bibir Sungmin dan memanggutnya pelan. Saat Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin, Sungmin tersadar bahwa ciuman ini akan bertahan lama dan lagi mereka masih di tempat umum, tidak baik membuat orang lain iri dengan ciuman panas mereka bukan? Sungmin buru-buru memundurkan kepalanya. Menimbulkan bunyi plop keras.

"Kita masih di prom night, Kyu." Sungmin menghapus jejak saliva di ujung bibir Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa ke sini kalau hanya make out?"

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa sebentar kemudian pulang?" Kyuhyun ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya tadi, dia juga menghapus sisa saliva yang berada di ujung bibir Sungmin sambil mengelusnya pelan.

Sungmin mendegus pelan "Hanya berdansa? Kau tidak ingin menikmati hidangan disini?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan wajahnya menuju leher mulus Sungmin "Tidak, karena aku memiliki hidangan yang sangat istimewa malam ini" Kyuhyun mengendus leher Sungmin dan menghadiahinya dengan kecupan kecil.

Sungmin terkekeh singkat, dia menarik kepala Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari leher mulusnya "Kita berdansa dulu, setelah itu terserah padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang "Benarkah selanjutnya terserah padaku?" Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan perkataan Sungmin, dia tahu bahwa Sungmin selalu menepati janjinya, dia tipikal orang yang tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa keinginanya sudah disetujui langsung menarik Sungmin menuju lantai dansa.

O0o0o0o0O

Di kejauhan, Eunhyuk tersenyum miris melihat keduanya. "Haah, aku sangat iri pada mereka."

"Kau iri pada siapa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi dunia khayal Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya "Kau sangat ingin tahu atau ingin tahu saja?"

Sosok itu berpikir sesaat "Ingin tahu saja." ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Eunhyuk mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tengah ruang ball room dimana sepasang pria muda sedang berdansa sambil sesekali mereka tertawa karena Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin "Mereka, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun sangat serasi. Aku jadi ingin memiliki pasangan juga." Eunhyuk menuangkan isi hatinya pada seseorang di sampingya itu.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pasanganku."

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda." ujar Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan

"Kau seorang gay Lee Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Mengerti?" Donghae menaruh sebelah tangannya di pundak Eunhyuk, merangkulnya hangat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari Donghae. Bagai mendapatkan durian runtuh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae juga menaruh perhatian padanya. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah lama memperharikan Donghae tapi tidak pernah mengajaknya mengobrol. Dan saat prom night justru Donghae yang mendekatinya duluan.

O0o0o0o0O

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bertahan di prom night selama satu jam, padahal pesta kelulusan itu selesai jam 00:00, setelah mereka berdansa, Sungmin sempat bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu telah memiliki kekasih. Dia adalah Lee Donghae, captain basket sekolah mereka. Sungmin heran melihat keduanya baru menjadi pasangan sekarang, padahal dulu saat mereka masih di Sapphire Blue High School, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda saling tertarik satu sama lain. Yaah, walaupun mereka baru menjadi pasangan saat lulus sekolah, Sungmin mendoakan yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Langgeng selalu dan setia pada pasangan.

Malam itu Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bagi Eunhyuk namun malang bagi Kyuhyun, karena rencananya untuk menggarap Sungmin habis-habisan harus tertahan akibat hyung-nya yang terhormat, Cho Heechul. Tiba-tiba saja ikut menginap di kediaman Sungmin. Kalian bertanya kenapa bisa seperti itu, akan aku jelaskan.

Pertama, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih saudara sepupu, mereka satu keturunan hanya saja berasal dari kakek yang berbeda. Kakek Sungmin adalah kakak dari kakek Kyuhyun, kemudian kakek Sungmin memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dan kakek Kyuhyun memiliki seorang anak perempuan, karena ibu Kyuhyun menikah dengan pria bermarga Cho maka Kyuhyun wajib mengikuti marga Appa-nya sedangkan Sungmin masih mengikuti marga kakeknya yaitu Lee.

Kedua, memang niat jahat Heechul-bagi Kyuhyun- untuk menyelamatkan calon adik iparnya, dia ingin memanfaatkan moment kelulusan ini untuk bercerita sepanjang malam dengan Sungmin, menurutnya Sungmin adalah orang yang bisa dia jadikan tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya sekaligus membongkar semua kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun saat di rumah.

Ketiga, dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya karena saat malam kelulusannya dua tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengacaukan acaranya dengan Hangeng. Alhasil malam itu Heechul sudah mendeklarasikan hari kelulusan Kyuhyun sebagai ajang balas dendamnya yang tepat.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengenaskan di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, dia menggedor-gedor pintu itu berharap Heechul akan merelakan rencana jahatnya malam ini.

"Hyung~, lepaskan Sungmin-ku. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluknya hyung" Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha menggedor dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, dia menempelkan pipinya pada daun pintu akibat kantuk yang semakin mendera.

"Di rumah, kau biasa memakai guling. Pakai saja guling lain untuk malam ini" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamar.

"Hyung, kau tega sekali padaku." Kyuhyun melancarkan jurus memelasnya tapi Heechul tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan itu.

"Kau tidak memikirkan hal itu saat mengacaukan acaraku dua tahun lalu huh?" Sungmin yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Heechul merasa kasihan pada namja-nya dan ikut melancarkan aksi memelas.

"Hyung, biarkan Kyunnie masuk ya?" Heechul menatap garang Sungmin

"Tidak bisa Minnie, dia harus diberi pelajaran agar menyesal di kemudian hari." Jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini Sungmin tidak bisa ikut campur masalah kakak beradik itu. Sungmin memilih mendekati daun pintu dan mengelusnya pelan seakan-akan pintu itu mewakilkan sosok kekasihnya "Kyunnie, malam ini kau tidur dengan guling saja ya. Hyungnim tidak mau membukakan pintunya."

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, hyungnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa memilih waktu untuk balas dendam. Juniornya yang sedari prom night tadi sudah bangun akhirnya harus rela dia tidurkan sendiri tanpa pulang ke rumah hangatnya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Kyuhyun meninggalkan pintu kamar Sungmin dan memilih masuk ke kamar tamu. Keluarga Sungmin memang sudah terbiasa mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul menginap di kediaman mereka karena Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Luar negeri, hanya sesekali Cho sekeluarga berkumpul bersama namun itu bukan masalah bagi Kyuhyun dan Heechul, keduanya memaklumi kesibukan bumonimnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah tidak mendapati suara apapun dibalik pintu itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah sendu pada Heechul.

"Hyung~ Kyunnie marah padaku." Ucapan Sungmin terdengar lirih dan sedikit bergetar. Heechul merasa tidak tega pada adik kesayangannya ini. "Minnie" Heechul mendekati Sungmin kemudian membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"Sst, dia tidak marah padamu. Dia marah pada hyung." Walaupun masih sedikit terisak, Sungmin mendengarkan penuturan Heechul.

"Jinja hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan berbinarnya.

"Ne, sekarang ayo kita bercerita." Heechul menarik Sungmin keatas ranjang dengan penuh semangat, malam ini dia berhasil menuntaskan dendam kesumatnya sekaligus bisa bercerita panjang lebar bersama Sungmin.

Heechul bercerita pada Sungmin hingga tengah malam, mulai dari , awal menjadi mahasiswa baru, di bully oleh senior namun yang ada malah senior itu yang takut setelah tahu bahwa Heechul adalah siswa dengan lidah paling tajam selama di Sapphire Blue High School, kemudian dia juga mengenang masa prom nightnya dulu bersama Hangeng, dan saat dimana Kyuhyun mengacaukan segalanya, terus merembet hingga keburukan Kyuhyun yang gemar memakai kaos yang sama sepanjang hari, menurut Heechul itu jauh dari kata bersih bahkan saat menceritakan hal itu pada Sungmin, dia sempat menutup hidungnya seolah-olah Kyuhyun ada di sana dengan kaos yang tidak pernah dicucinya selama liburan. Setelah merasa lelah berbicara terus, akhirnya Heechul terlelap saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01:00 tepat.

Sungmin yang merasakan keadaan berpihak padanya, perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjang berusaha tidak membuat suara gaduh apapun yang bisa membuat Heenim terbangun. Sambil berjingkat kecil, Sungmin berusaha meraih kenop pintu dan perjuangannya sampai disana tinggal sedikit lagi ketika Heechul tiba-tiba saja membuang flatus (kentut) yang gas-nya bisa tercium hingga ditempat Sungmin berdiri.

_'Uugh, hyungnim membuat polusi udara saja' _pikirnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sungmin memutar kunci pada kenop pintu dua kali dan berhasil membuka pintu itu tanpa bunyi derit yang memekakkan telinga. Sungmin menerobos keluar dan kembali menutup pintunya. Setelah berada di luar, Sungmin bisa bernapas lega karena selain bisa menghirup udara segar (bebas dari flatus Heechul), dia juga bisa menemui kekasihnya yang sempat merajuk tadi. Malam di kediaman Sungmin sangat sepi, dia sempat merasakan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba saja datang menerpa tengkuknya. Sungmin hendak masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dimana Kyuhyun biasa tidur disana yang berada dilantai dua sama seperti kamarnya, namun gerakannya memutar kenop pintu terhenti tiba-tiba saat dia melihat sosok kakeknya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pigura kelulusannya saat wisuda. Sungmin sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya kakek lakukan malam-malam begini, apa kakeknya mengalami insomnia, atau organ pencernaannya sedang tidak baik. Apalagi wajah sendu kakeknya itu semakin menguatkan tekad Sungmin untuk menghibur kerisauan hati sang kakek, Sungmin hendak turun menghampiri kakeknya ketika suara dari loteng mengagetkannya.

"Miaaaawww."

Sungmin mengelus dadanya sejenak, kucing macam apa yang mengganggu malam-malam begini, bahkan Sen saja sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Setelah suara kucing itu menghilang, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kakek Lee sudah tidak ada.

_'Mungkin sudah kembali tidur.' _pikirnya

Akhirnya Sungmin kembali ke rencana awal, yaitu membujuk Kyuhyun agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Sungmin memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tamu tanpa suara, sepertinya seluruh pintu di kediaman Lee dirawat dengan sangat baik hingga tidak menimbulkan derit yang mengganggu. Kamar itu terlihat tenang dan dalam keadaan gelap tentu saja karena penghuninya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi menurut Sungmin. Kyuhyun berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan terbuka lebar seakan menyambut seseorang untuk datang dan sebelahnya lagi dia letakkan diatas perutnya. Sungmin menyibak lembut selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun kemudian ikut bergabung ke dalamnya. Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terganggu sama sekali karena dia memang belum tidur, saat Sungmin menggesekkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang namja itu. Sungmin tersentak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya, seketika Kyuhyun membuka mata dan langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin penuh kerinduan, padahal belum satu hari mereka dipisahkan.

"Mmmm..." bunyi kecipak itu terdengar hingga ke seluruh ruangan.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya melingkari pinggang Sungmin kini turun menuju dua bongkahan padat dan meremasnya lembut.

"Euuugghhh, Kyuuu." Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya sedikit saat merasakan remasan itu. Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan bibir itu terlalu lama menganggur dan kembali menariknya, kali ini dia melumat bibir Sungmin ganas. Satu tangan Kyuhyun digunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Sungmin agar tidak bergerak terlalu jauh dan satu tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk menarik maju butt Sungmin hingga menempel sempurna pada bagian selatan tubuhnya yang kini sudah mengeras.

"Aaaahhh... Mmmmh" Kyuhyun tidak hanya menepelkan junior Sungmin pada juniornya yang masih tertutup kain tapi dia juga menggesekkan bawah tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Tubuh mereka makin menempel dengan lengan Sungmin kini berada di leher Kyuhyun, meremas surai cokelat Kyuhyun lembut.

Cumbuan itu masih bertahan selama 10 menit hingga Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya tanpa menggeser bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan serigala lapar, Min." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya di depan bibir Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah "Sekarang, kau harus bersedia menjadi santapannya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirking terbaiknya dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya "Ya, aku bersedia Cho." Sungmin kembali menarik leher Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai melepaskan kancing piyama Sungmin kemudian melepasnya hingga terpampanglah nipple menggoda milik kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatan menciumnya dan menatap lapar nipple Sungmin, dengan memutar lidahnya ke seluruh bibir, Kyuhyun kemudian melahap habis nipple kanan Sungmin dan berlaku adil pada nipple sebelah kirinya dengan memelintir dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Aaaaah... Aaaahhhhh, Kyuuu"

Sungmin mendesah mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mengemut nipple Sungmin yang kanan kemudian beralih ke sebelah kirinya. Setelah puas membuat keduanya memerah, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk menurunkan celana tidur Sungmin sekaligus dengan underwearnya.

_Damn, Lee Sungmin naked now_

Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera menerkam Sungmin, hingga dia ikut melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya juga.

Dan dimulailah malam panas Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Diluar kamar tamu, seseorang tengah mengembangkan senyumnya. "Dasar anak muda." ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamar pribadinya melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Mianhae, aku ga bisa buat nc. Foreplay aja ga papa kan ya xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
